Steven Gerrard
| cityofbirth = Whiston | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Rangers (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1987–1998 | youthclubs = Liverpool | years = 1998–2015 2015–2016 Total | clubs = Liverpool LA Galaxy | caps(goals) = 504 (120) 34 (5) 538 (125) | nationalyears = 1999 2000–2014 | nationalteam = England U-21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (1) 114 (21) | manageryears = 2018– | managerclubs = Rangers }} Steven George Gerrard MBE (born 30 May 1980) is an English professional football manager and former player, who is the manager of Scottish Premiership club Rangers. He spent the majority of his playing career as a central midfielder for Liverpool, with most of that time spent as club captain, as well as captaining the England national team. Regarded as one of the greatest midfielders of his generation, Gerrard was awarded the UEFA Club Footballer of the Year award in 2005, and the Ballon d'Or Bronze Award. In 2009, Zinedine Zidane and Pelé said that they considered Gerrard to be the best footballer in the world. A versatile and well-rounded player, highly regarded for his leadership, Gerrard is the only footballer in history to score in an FA Cup Final, a League Cup Final, a UEFA Cup Final and a UEFA Champions League Final, winning on each occasion. Born and raised in Whiston, Merseyside, Gerrard joined the Liverpool Academy at age 9. At age 17, he signed his first professional contract with Liverpool and made his senior debut a year later in 1998. In the 2000–01 season, Gerrard helped Liverpool secure a treble of the League Cup, the UEFA Cup and the FA Cup. A UEFA Super Cup and another League Cup followed, and Gerrard was made captain in 2003. In 2005, Gerrard led Liverpool to a historic fifth European title, scoring a crucial late goal in the group stages, and being named Man of the Match as he scored Liverpool's first goal and won a penalty kick as Liverpool came from 3–0 down to defeat Milan in what became known as the Miracle of Istanbul, regarded as one of the greatest finals in the history of the tournament. In his 17 seasons at Anfield, Gerrard won a total of two FA Cups, three League Cups, one UEFA Champions League, one UEFA Cup, one FA Community Shield and one UEFA Super Cup. He was named in the PFA Team of the Year a record eight times, the UEFA Team of the Year and FIFA World XI three times, was named PFA Players' Player of the Year in 2006 and the FWA Footballer of the Year in 2009 and came second to Kenny Dalglish in a 2008 fan poll of "100 Players Who Shook The Kop". Despite collective and individual success, Gerrard never won the Premier League, finishing runner-up with Liverpool on three occasions. He joined Major League Soccer club LA Galaxy in 2015, spending one-and-a-half seasons there before his retirement in 2016. At international level, Gerrard is the fourth-most capped player in the history of the England national team with 114 caps, scoring 21 goals. Gerrard made his international debut in 2000, and represented his country at the 2000, 2004 and 2012 UEFA European Football Championships, as well as the 2006, 2010 and 2014 FIFA World Cups, captaining the team for the latter two tournaments. He was named as the permanent England captain shortly before UEFA Euro 2012, where he was named in the UEFA Team of the Tournament. Gerrard won his 100th cap in 2012, becoming the sixth player to reach that milestone for England. Gerrard announced his retirement from international football in 2014. After retiring from playing football, Gerrard became a coach in the Liverpool youth academy and managed their under-18 team during the 2017–18 season, before becoming manager of Scottish Premiership club Rangers in ahead of the 2018-19 season. Club career Early career Liverpool International career Career statistics Honours Club *FA Cup (2): 2000–01, 2005–06 *League Cup (3): 2000–01, 2002–03, 2011–12 *FA Community Shield (2): 2001, 2006 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2004–05 *UEFA Cup (1): 2000–01 *UEFA Super Cup (2): 2001, 2005 Individual External links * *Liverpool F.C. profile *BBC Sport profile * *Profile and stats at LFChistory.net *ESPN profile Category:Midfielders Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Players Category:English players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:Los Angeles Galaxy players Category:Retired Players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:Premier League players Category:Retired Players Category:Liverpool F.C. non-playing staff Category:Rangers F.C. managers